Mistletoe
by savagepierce
Summary: Is Faye in over her head when she makes the moves on none other than Klaus Mikaelson?


Faye really wasn't all that interested in the Council's Christmas Party, but they hosted it every single year, and her mother had insisted she attend, given that she'd gotten out of it the year before, and the year before, and...the year before that. So after quite a bit of badgering on Dawn's part, Faye had egregiously given in. Though she was only planning on staying an hour, or two tops. Her dress was quite exquisite if she said so herself, it was red, glittering, and of_ Valentino_ design, iridescent in the decadent chandelier lighting of the vast Founder's Hall, form fitting, as it showed off her ample bosom and voluptuous curves. And to complete the look she'd added black pumps, and even small wreath earrings that she'd borrowed from Melissa...without telling her. Of course she'd return them, they were horribly tacky and only adorned to appease her mother.

Despite what she'd told herself however, there was another reason she'd been convinced to attend the party. She knew he was dastardly, devious, and _exceptionally_ bad for her, but Faye had been known to indulge from time to time. Despite being a villainous mastermind, there was a delectable appeal in Klaus Mikaelson, and he'd been showing her attention. Faye knew she was irresitible, her confidence often exuding from her in reams. Biting her lip, she downed her glass of champagne, depositing the dainty flute on a nearby waiter's tray before she made the bold move of approaching him where he was drinking a crystal tumbler of scotch against the bar.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here this evening Klaus, I didn't think town parties were your _cup of tea_. Couldn't resist the Chamberlain charm could you? You can tell me, _I can keep a secret_." Faye's smirk was wicked in nature as she leaned across the countertop.

Klaus took on a rogue smile, chuckling, Faye was entertaining, and didn't make him want to snap her neck instantaneously, which was saying something for the lot of this town, her company was actually enjoyable, not to mention he imagined her to be a very good lay by her physique and feline prowess, in a way she reminded him of Katerina. "The Mikaelson's are a founding quality of the town, it's important for us to be present at events such as these. Though between you and I, I've wanted to massacre half the room since I walked in. Does that _scare_ you, _Miss Chamberlain_."

She didn't allow her fear to show or avert her gaze, her blood ran like ice through her veins, and she knew it showed on her features as she leaned in closer, "That depends...do you _want_ me to be scared?" Voice low, husky, as her gaze flickered down to his perfect full lips.

"You're playing a _very_ dangerous game, sweetheart." Klaus purred, his distance closing in as well.

Faye winked mischeviously as she skirted past him, "Thats the only game I like to play."

Heading towards the doorway, she was stopped suddenly as Klaus slammed her painfully to the wall in a small alcove just outside the door, his hand vice-like around her throat. "I wasn't finished love." His line of vision treaded above them to the bundle mistletoe that was seen. Initially terrified, her fear abated slightly to make room for a new emotion, lust and firey tension as his lips came crashing down against her own, she moaned involuntarily into the intensity of the collison of their lips, biting at his lower one as it became more voracious. Her breathing stammered her hands knotting in his locks and his mirroring her own in raven hair. He parted his mouth and let his tongue sensually massage hers, enveloping her in full, passion-play coming out at the seams as he invoked a tighter hold, setting every cell in her body smoldering, and just as quick as it started, it stopped.

Leaving her breathless, gasping for her, and thoroughly aroused, the apex of her thighs damp with agonizing heat, Klaus smirked broadly, handsomely and leaned into her ear, "Dream of me, and we'll see just how far this_ game_ takes us when we meet again my sweet." Faye mewled, his fingers have found their way to the bridge of her panties, massaging her teasingly, seductively licking his fingers before leaving her there and blurring off.

She slid to the floor, trying to gather her thoughts, her entire body physically aching to be touched and further aroused, all she knew was that she was clamoring for satisfaction and release, but she'd have to play by his rules, this was the major leagues, and Faye was just the equipment to Klaus's skilled hands.

And somehow, she was perfectly content with that.


End file.
